A Vongola's transformation
by Dragonha
Summary: Reborn a changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Et toutes ses aventures ont réveillé un sentiment bien particulier pour une certaine personne. Tsuna n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec tout ça !


Auteur : Dragonha

Disclamer : Ils sont tous à Amano sensei. Sinon, avec moi ça aurait tourné au yaoi citronné dans l'animé. ^^

Résumé : Reborn a changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Et toutes ses aventures ont réveillé un sentiment bien particulier pour une certaine personne. Tsuna n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec tout ça !

Warning : Spoiler, sur les débuts de la série. Et c'est une habitude chez moi, ne me demander pas pourquoi ! Lemon.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**A Vongola's transformation. **

C'était une magnifique nuit à Namimori, très calme et où l'on voyait parfaitement les étoiles. Somme toute, c'était absolument normal pour une ville reconnue paisible…

Cependant, dans une maison, au premier étage, on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière, la chambre semblait tout aussi silencieuse. Mais c'était un peu faux, certes il aurait fallu tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce petit bruit, comme un frottement de tissu. Bien sûr ça n'aurait pu être qu'une personne qui ne parvenait pas à dormir ou qui voulait aller aux toilettes. Quand on regardait de plus près, on était détrompé, rien de tout cela ! Un garçon était allongé sur son lit, le visage contre l'oreiller pour semble-t-il étouffer un quelconque cri ! On aura vite compris pourquoi en voyant où se situait sa main… sur son entrejambe, pratiquant de doux vas-et-viens. Le jeune brun garda ce rythme un temps avant de l'accélérer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler ses sons de plaisir. Puis il sentit l'apogée arriver, rien ne trancha le silence, il avait réussi à le contenir. Seul un mot avait franchi ses lèvres sur le moment, un nom.

Heureusement pour lui, à part lui, il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, et c'était une chance, car d'habitude, elle était quasi assiégée. Et ses pensées eurent tôt fait de lui apporter ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas !

« Yaah ! Tsuna vient jouer avec Lambo ! » lui cria en entrant en trombe un gamin aux cheveux affro.

« Lambo ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Mama a dit qu'il devait dormir, et nous aussi. » entra une petite fille chinoise du même âge, et agrippant son compagnon de jeu pour partir.

L'adolescent remercia le ciel de lui donner du répit. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne débarque il fila à la salle de bain pour nettoyer cela, sans se faire voir. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, un autre enfant avait grimpé dans un petit hamac et y dormait paisiblement. Le jeune homme revint à son lit sur la pointe des pieds, tamponna un mouchoir sur une tache explicite du drap et le jeta à la poubelle avant de s'endormir profondément.

Et oui dans cette maison particulière, la vie ne s'avérait plus aussi sereine et tranquille que la réputation de la ville le prétendait ! En effet, ça allait faire plusieurs mois que la résidence Sawada devenait de plus en plus bruyante. Les voisins étaient presque prêt à venir les étrangler pendant leur sommeil tant il y avait de l'animation chez eux, dérangeant leur petit quotidien simple et calme. L'histoire avait commencé par l'arrivée d'un bébé, débarquant d'Italie et se présentant d'une façon totalement originale. Reborn, c'était ainsi que s'appelait le 'bambin' qui avait tout chamboulé. Ce gamin était arrivé chez Tsunayoshi Sawada, non pas par erreur, comme on l'aurait cru aisément. En fait, il avait une mission et s'était introduit auprès du garçon de 14 ans comme un tuteur. De là, tout avait quasi dérapé- et c'était le mot juste- faisant apparemment venir toute une smala de personnes toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres !

Il y avait eu Lambo, un autre enfant du même âge que Reborn croit-on, un gamin à problème pleurnichard. Il se prétendait au départ rival de l'autre bébé aux mèches noires et hirsutes. Bref un sacré cas, suivi par une femme aux cheveux roses, folle amoureuse, à prendre au pied de la lettre, de Reborn. D'autres les avaient alors rejoints, allant de la collégienne hystérique, dingue de Tsuna suite à une démonstration de force, à un garçon de huit ans tout à fait charmant doté d'un pouvoir de classement effrayant, et en passant un troisième et dernier bébé ! Une fille cette fois, une adorable chinoise nommée I-Pin, très timide et doublée d'une myopie exacerbée, nettement plus calme que les autres cela dit ! Il y avait aussi quelques invités occasionnels de temps en temps, toujours des disciples ou connaissances de Reborn. Tout ça pour dire qu'il y avait de l'animation dans cette maison depuis lors.

Ce qui nous occupe ici n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ces personnes complètement farfelues. En réalité, cela mettait en scène Tsuna et une autre personne, pas étrangère à cette nouvelle vie abracadabrante, du point de vue du principal concerné ! En vérité, Sawada connaissait ce quelqu'un avant toute ce schmilblick mais de loin. Seulement désormais ils ne pouvaient s'ignorer, ou presque, pour deux bonnes raisons. La première était qu'ils étaient dans la même école, mais dans des années différentes. La seconde se révélait plus alambiquée, comprenez par là que Reborn avait mis son grain de sel dans leur relation. Bon soit, ils se connaissaient un peu. Cela paraissait normal quand on sait que l'un est connu pour ses résultats transcendants le fond des abysses ! L'autre au contraire avait tout pour lui : des résultats brillants, une excellente réputation, due à son look et à sa grâce naturelle, populaire parmi les filles donc. Et n'oublions pas le principal, il était le président des élèves et tenait à l'établissement comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Bref, il s'agissait d'Hibari Kyoya dans toute sa splendeur.

Comment ? Ah ! Vous vous demandez encore pourquoi ils se sont rapprochés ? Par quel miracle Dame Tsuna a fini par intéresser un peu Hibari ? La réponse tient en deux mots : réputation et mafia ! Comprenez bien qu'il est évident que le président des élèves se tienne au courant des rumeurs circulant dans Son école. Plus compliqué maintenant… Que vient faire le mot mafia dans cette histoire ? Ah ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Il se trouve tout simplement que Reborn, toujours lui, était devenu le tuteur de Tsuna… dans l'unique but d'en faire un boss de la mafia ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu : Dame Tsuna, élève plus que médiocre, et peureux par-dessus le marché, devait devenir le dixième parrain de la célèbre famille italienne des Vongola ! Depuis un bon moment maintenant tout le monde savait que deux garçons trainaient avec lui, et bien c'était les 'subordonnés' de Tsuna, sa famigglia comme on l'aurait dit chez les véritables mafieux d'Italie.

Que je vous explique un peu mieux. Tsunayoshi vivait depuis onze ans avec sa mère uniquement. Il n'avait pas de réels souvenirs de son père et il le croyait mort. Bref, tout ce bazar lui avait donné des amis qu'il avait appris à aimer, et il adorait passer du temps avec eux maintenant. Bon, c'était une famille bien particulière, c'était une évidence ! D'abord, Reborn puis son ennemi autoproclamé, puis sa 'copine' tueuse et les autres qui avaient suivi, c'était une smala plus qu'une vraie famille mais, en les connaissant, ils étaient tous géniaux et on pouvait compter sur eux. La plupart vivait dans sa maison, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, mais ça ne s'était pas fait sans mal au départ, Sawada refusant sa place dans la mafia. Il avait fini par se faire à cette vie agitée, mais au prix de nombreux coups, fourni par ce mini tueur qui dormait dans sa chambre. Bref, dans ce joyeux monde, Reborn avait décidé, de son propre chef, de désigner quelques victimes… euh personnes, pardon. Ces derniers allaient devoir le protéger et devenir ses amis et former la vraie famille Vongola de la dixième génération.

C'est ainsi que Tsuna rencontra des italiens du nom de Gokudera Hayato et Dino Cavalonne, un allié de sa famille, selon les dires de son mentor, qui le considéra vite comme un petit frère adorable. Le gamin vint bientôt ajouter des élèves de l'école de Namimori qui semblaient posséder quelques forces pour les prochaines épreuves que Tsuna eut à traverser par la suite. Le garçon se retrouva au final avec six jeunes gens, surnommés les Gardiens, dévoués tous à leur façon à sa protection, même s'il avait dû en affronter certains d'abord. Ajoutons que le petit brun avait le béguin pour une fille, également sœur de l'un de ses 'hommes'. Des entraînements aveaient succédé et la succession des Vongola se retrouva compromise par l'arrivée d'un groupe d'assassins nommés la Varia. Comme deux garçons pouvaient prétendre au titre de dixième Vongola, un combat avait eu lieu. Suite à de dangereuses et éprouvantes batailles, Tsuna avait été déclaré officiellement le successeur légitime de la famille.

C'était après tout cela que notre histoire débuta réellement, et qui concernait essentiellement la relation de Tsuna. Dans la tête de Reborn, il lui semblait clair que son protégé aimait encore la fille, Sasagawa Kyoko. C'était là, une énorme erreur ! Lorsque le conflit des bagues Vongola, pour la succession, s'était terminé, le châtain avait réalisé qu'il s'était beaucoup plus inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre, de sévèrement blessé, plus que pour la rouquine. Il avait établi pour lui que la jeune fille ne lui faisait rien ressentir de concret. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour elle mais uniquement à cause de sa naïveté sidérante ainsi que de son esprit quelque peu limité. Non mais franchement qui pouvait croire l'excuse de son frère comme quoi leurs effrayantes blessures résultaient d'un combat de sumo, je vous le demande !

Bref ! Après ces longues explications, nous en arrivons au point crucial. Nous disions donc Dame Tsuna, nul par excellence, n'a plus de sentiments bien défini pour son gardien du nuage. Seule chose certaine : il n'aime plus Kyoko ! Info que Reborn n'avait pas, malgré son réseau infaillible. Son élève avait cru bon de ne rien dire pour la bonne raison qu'il avait peur des conséquences. Il ignorait si l'arcobaleno était assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter une relation homosexuelle, bien qu'avec son esprit tordu et ses entraînements de malade, il n'avait peut-être pas tant de souci à se faire. Bon, soyons franc, Tsuna aimait, il en était sûr à 99% Hibari Kyoya. Deux problèmes, tenant en deux mots, tournaient encore dans sa tête depuis cette introspection : comment mettre dans la même phrase Hibari et déclaration ? Cruel dilemme, et Reborn ne pourrait pas l'aider sur ce coup vu qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Donc, comment pouvait-il faire une révélation devant la terreur personnifiée, qui lui faisait trembler les jambes, Hibari Kyoya ? Dur, dur, s'il était bourrin-si c'était possible pour lui- il risquait de se faire mordre à mort. Restait la subtilité… mais le comment revenait se poser. Par quel miracle pouvait-il se déclarer sans que l'autre ne le tue ou ne croit à une farce ? Tsuna y réfléchit toute la nuit, murmurant sans le savoir dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, le brun partit en cours, tartine beurrée de confiture au bec, comme toujours privé d'un petit-déj' convenable par les fauves voraces qui habitaient avec lui. Il courut jusqu'au collège, en retard comme d'habitude. Il fut surpris quand il vit qui gardait les grilles d'entrée : son amour secret !

« Tu es en retard, l'herbivore. Je vais te mordre à mort. » dit le beau jeune homme en sortant ses précieux tonfas.

« Hiiii ! Je… Je suis désolé Hibari-san. »

La phrase sortit automatiquement de sa bouche, il le disait pratiquement tous les jours aux autres membres du comité de discipline. Ces derniers s'y étaient habitués et le laissait passer, nettement plus conciliants que leur respecté leader.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » avait murmuré le noiraud devant sa victime. Il était bien trop proche au goût du pauvre adolescent pour se sortir du pétrin.

« Ya… Yamete kudasai, Hibari-san*. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, s'il te plait ! » débita-t-il le rouge aux joues de leur promiscuité.

Le gardien du nuage allait vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt à sa dernière supplique.

« Dans ce cas, je ne te donnerai qu'un avertissement, à condition que j'aie mon combat contre le bébé. Qu'il vienne ce soir sur le toit de l'école. Et gare à toi s'il ne vient pas. »

Sawada acquiesça vivement, content de s'en être sorti, tandis que son fantasme et cauchemar s'en allait.

« Espèce de lâche. Tu as préféré fuir plutôt que de lui tenir tête. Tu es vraiment un incapable. »

Une fois de plus, Reborn s'était infiltré à l'école, cacher dans un extincteur et surgissant au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, comme de coutume. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir une journée normale pour une fois ?

« Ah ! Reborn ! Arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça ! Et puis je tiens à la vie, Hibari est capable de me tuer. De toute façon, tu peux bien lui accorder son combat, ne ? La Bataille des Anneaux est finie après tout, et tu lui as dit que ça arriverait un jour. » répondit Tsuna.

« Un jour, crétin ! – le plus petit lui administra un coup de pied- L'heure n'est pas venue, je ne me battrais pas avec lui maintenant. Va le lui dire ! »

Un second coup de pied l'envoya valser dans le couloir.

'_Mais pourquoi moi ?'_ se lamenta le garçon.

La cloche sonna pour la dernière fois, l'incitant à se dépêcher. Les cours passèrent vite sans qu'il y comprenne grand-chose. Gokudera le suivit ensuite sur le toit pour le déjeuner, suivi de Yamamoto qui recevait inlassablement les piques de l'argenté. Depuis l'arrivée de Reborn, ces deux là ne le quittaient plus, et ils étaient devenus étonnamment proches. Comme souvent, un membre de la 'famille' Sawada vint apporter son bentô à Tsuna qui l'oubliait régulièrement. Par chance, il s'agissait d'I-Pin, au bonheur de ses oreilles et de celles de son bras droit. Car oui, les autres étaient bruyants ! Surtout Lambo qui prenait tout à la rigolade. Et Bianchi également qui provoquait d'étranges réactions physiologiques sur son frère, ou même sur la nourriture avec son pouvoir spécial. Bref, le repas aurait pu être calme si Hibari n'avait décidé de monter y faire une sieste avec son petit canari.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici les herbivores ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Laisse-nous, teme ! On a tout à fait le droit de manger ici. Ne commence pas à me chercher ! » répliqua agacé Gokudera, retenu par son Jyuudaime de lui sauter à la gorge.

Grâce à ses paroles pleines de sagesse, Tsuna ramena le calme chez son ami. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu, et c'était mal connaître le personnage, que Reborn viendrait y mettre son grain de sel.

« Ciaossu. » salua-t-il les quatre garçons.

« Salut gamin ! » « Bonjour, Reborn-san. » reçut-il comme réponse de Yamamoto et de Gokudera.

Hibari, quand à lui, voyait juste que le bébé s'était pointé, maintenant ou le soir, c'était pareil pour lui. Il s'apprêta à se lancer sur lui quand le petit le freina.

« Stop, Hibari ! Dame Tsuna ne t'as rien dit à ce que je constate. Je te punirai plus tard, incapable de Tsuna. Désolé Hibari mais j'ai des choses à faire. Ciao. »

Le président du conseil de discipline le vit disparaître rapidement, l'agaçant au plus haut point. Les trois autres le voyaient froncer les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude, comprenant vite que même Reborn l'énervait à repousser ses défis. Ni une, ni deux, ils voulurent fuirent mais le plus âgé ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il prit soin de donner une leçon aux deux grands herbivores, et ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à s'évanouir. Le petit brun se retrouva vite acculé contre le grillage du toit, face à un noiraud furieux. Un de ses tonfas, déplacés à la vitesse de l'éclair, se logea près d'un visage en sueur, trouant avec facilité le treillis. La terreur de l'école vint relever le menton baissé de sa victime, afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse. Je vais te mordre à mort. » annonça-t-il.

D'office, le garçon ferma les yeux dans l'expectative du coup violent à venir et retint son cri pour ne pas énerver la bête. Malgré tout, il ne fut pas préparé à ce que fit l'autre. L'arme descendit doucement, presque tendrement, jusqu'à son ventre. La chose semblait improbable pour le plus jeune. A défaut de ne pouvoir riposter, Tsuna eut la honte de découvrir que cela l'excitait, son sexe commençait à se relever. La magie de l'instant retomba quand un coup puissant lui broya l'estomac, le choc lui fit se tenir le ventre dans un souci de se préserver un minimum. Une pluie de coups lui fut alors porté sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, tant cela était rapide. Mais au moins, la raclée ne s'éternisa pas, le grand brun se lassa bien vite de lui. Tout aurait pu se finir là, si Hibari ne l'avait pas retourné, pour il ne savait quelle raison, lui faisant quitter sa position fœtale.

« J'espère que c'est compris, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » dit-il avec un regard effrayant.

Tsuna hocha de la tête, voilà c'était fini, il allait repartir. Mais comment pouvait-il aimer cet être sans pitié ? Manque de chance pour lui, le pantalon réglementaire ne cachait rien de son excitation. Elle n'était peut-être pas très prononcée mais était visible quand même quand on y jetait un œil. Kyoya la remarqua et eut un rictus.

« Et en plus, tu bandes que je te frappe. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. »

Là-dessus, Hibari s'en alla, le laissant humilié.

'_Sincèrement, pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui, moi ?'_ pensa Tsuna sur le coup.

Il s'en souvint rapidement, de ce geste qui lui avait révélé une facette plus douce du garçon. Il l'avait vu nourrir distraitement un chat abandonné et affamé dans une ruelle. Hibari lui avait alors donné un poisson, de son bentô. Face au petit animal, le brun ne souriait pas mais il avait semblé à Sawada, discerné un petit air content, nettement plus chaleureux émanant de lui.

« Ah si seulement… »

Dans son coin, dans l'ombre, Reborn avait regardé la scène, attentif à tous les détails. Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait, assemblant les pièces du puzzle, les paroles de Tsuna dans son sommeil et ce face-à-face. De fait, il sortit l'air de rien de sa cache et s'approcha discrètement de son élève.

« Tu as raté une occasion de lui dire. »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles Reborn ? Et puis arrête de débarquer comme ça ! Je frôle la crise cardiaque cent fois en une journée avec toi ! » répliqua le petit brun.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, lui lança-t-il. Au lieu de le laisser se faire des idées, tu aurais pu lui avouer que c'est parce qu'il te plait que tu as réagi comme ça. » déclara le bébé en touchant l'endroit pour expliciter sa pensée.

« Gyaah ! Reborn, arrête ça ! Il ne m'aurait jamais cru ! Et puis d'abord comment tu sais qu'il me plait, hein ? » rétorqua un Tsuna rouge comme une brique.

« Qui sait. » répondit automatiquement l'enfant.

L'adolescent soupira à cette réponse récurrente de son increvable tuteur. Puis soudain un coup de pied en traître lui coupa le souffle.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » se lamenta le collégien.

« Je devais encore te punir pour ne pas lui avoir dit que le combat était annulé. Je viens de m'en rappeler. »

« Pas juste. » pleura le châtain. Cependant dans sa tête, Tsuna cherchait désespérément une solution pour faire son aveu au chef du comité.

'_Ah ! Comment faire ! Je ne sais rien de lui ! Si ce n'est qu'il aime se battre contre des gens forts, et qu'il ne martyrise pas les animaux, de prime abord.' _

« Crétin, tu réfléchis trop. Mais comme je suis gentil, je vais te donner un coup de main pour cette affaire. » annonça Reborn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répliqua aussitôt le plus vieux.

Il savait que cette attitude n'était ni gratuite, ni généreuse. Il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus, côtoyer ce petit mafieux avait eu des répercussions sur lui depuis le temps. Il commençait aussi à le connaître, son maudit tuteur.

« Deux conditions. Que tu réussisses le prochain contrôle de math, et la seconde est de m'acheter des takoyakis. »

« Ok. » soupira Tsuna. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si l'autre n'aurait pas trouvé un autre moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux garçons achetèrent donc une bonne fournée de takoyakis, s'en empiffrant allègrement, enfin on se comprend ! Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, le souper les attendait. Tsuna avait vraiment l'impression de passer tout son temps à manger depuis la grande invasion, comme il l'appelait. Sa mère leur préparait toujours des plats pour un régiment, et malgré cela tout disparaissait sans peine. Bref, après un autre excellent souper, les deux amis se mirent au travail, révisant pour les prochains contrôles. Ce ne fut qu'après le bain qu'ils tentèrent d'échafauder un plan pour démarrer la séduction d'Hibari. Tsuna raconta tout ce qu'il connaissait sur lui à son mentor. Ils jetèrent quelques idées en l'air, comme utilisé un costume fabrication Haru et se déclarer sans trop de risque, le déguisement absorberait les chocs. Et cela bien sûr était une idée du brun. Mais bon, Reborn et lui discutèrent un long moment, le mot chat revenant régulièrement dans leur conversation. Rien de concret n'en découla, une prochaine réunion était programmée pour le lendemain soir. Cependant, le tueur pro se mit au lit avec son éternel sourire énigmatique qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et cela, Tsuna ne le vit pas, malheureusement.

Le lendemain, le rituel quotidien recommença. Cette fois, les gars du comité de discipline avaient repris leur poste. Hibari pouvait vraiment être le type le plus imprévisible du monde, que ça n'étonnerait pas son amoureux secret. Enfin bon, la matinée se passa sans encombre. A juste une différence près, le châtain soupira plusieurs fois, cogitant toujours sur un plan 'Séduire Hibari-san !'

La cloche de midi sonna enfin, et le garçon se vit traîner, une nouvelle fois, par Gokudera et Yamamoto sur le toit. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Hibari revint à la charge, armé de ses jouets favoris ! Dame Tsuna le vit tourner la tête plusieurs fois, il cherchait quelqu'un, cela lui paraissait évident. A peine eut-il cette pensée que Reborn entra dans son champ de vision, arme au poing.

« Minute, il pointe encore son fils sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore ? »

La balle se figea aussi sec sur sa tête, l'assommant d'un coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveillé étonner du bruit assourdissant qui l'assaillait.

« Juudaime ! Juudaime ! Pitié, réveillez-vous ! » le suppliait haut et fort son bras droit.

« Je me demande comment il va réagir à ta blague, gamin. » entendit-il venant de son gardien de la pluie.

« Ah, Reborn qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le petit brun, se rappelant de tout.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'est qu'en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, dévoilant une belle bosse, qu'il comprit sa situation.

« Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Reborn ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Là sur son crâne, il sentait quelque chose de double et sensible… et qui bougeait ? Un autre frôlement au niveau de ses jambes le fit sursauter. Par réflexe, il attrapa la chose et la tira, pour savoir ce que c'était.

« Aie, itai ! » geignit-il.

Le rire de Yamamoto emplit ses oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Alors tais-toi Yamamoto ! » s'égosilla le dixième Vongola.

« Désolé Tsuna… mais reconnais que c'est mieux que ça. » lança-t-il, l'imbécile heureux, en pointant quelque chose en face de lui.

Où plutôt quelqu'un ! Gokudera le matait sans vergogne, notant sur un cahier tous les changements physiques et psychiques de son précieux boss. Dans toute cette agitation, Hibari était passé inaperçu. Il en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'étonner une fraction de seconde de ce changement corporel étrange.

'_Mais bon sang, je ne comprends pas. Le bébé lui a tiré dessus, la balle devait être spéciale… ou alors y avait un truc. En tout cas, on n'a pas idée d'être mignon comme ça ! Maudit herbivore dérangé !' _

Sur le toit, Sawada s'égosillait toujours sur ses soi disant amis, l'un l'avait changé en homme-chat et les deux autres se gaussaient comme des baleines. Ah ! Elle est belle l'amitié, y a pas à dire !

« Reborn, je t'ordonne de me rendre ma vraie forme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire ce coup ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas. » lui répondit l'air de rien l'enfant.

« Nani ? » s'écria Tsuna.

« Tu ne peux pas retrouver ta forme originelle. Pas encore… tu dois faire tu sais quoi pour arrêter tout et redevenir normal. » expliqua le petit être.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? » questionnèrent Gokudera et Yamamoto.

« Tu vas arrêter de m'imiter espèce de crétin de baseballeur ! » s'écria presque aussitôt l'argenté.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » rigola d'office le grand brun.

« Alors ? » recommencèrent-ils en même temps.

« Ce n'est rien. Une histoire entre lui et moi. » décréta l'arcobaleno en partant. Bien sûr le dixième fut harcelé par cette question tout l'après-midi. Il garda obstinément le silence, peu enclin à dire son plus grand secret. Heureusement, il avait de la chance dans son malheur, Hayato put lui prêter un chapeau pour cacher ses nouveaux appendices de leurs camarades. A part ça, personne ne fit attention à lui comme d'habitude. Il sortit donc de cours sans autre problème. Ce soir-là, Gokudera ne les suivit pas, il devait aller travailler pour payer le loyer de son appartement. Il bossait généralement trois soirs par semaine dans un petit café du centre. Tsuna se retrouva donc seul avec Yamamoto dans les couloirs de l'école. Les deux amis sortirent simplement de l'établissement en discutant, comme si rien n'était arrivé de particulier. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, pris par sa conversation, le châtain rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Gomenasai. » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, après avoir retiré sa tête de la poitrine inconnue.

« Herbivore… »

Ce simple mot statufia Sawada, c'était Hibari ! Avant même que ses phrases réflexes ne franchissent ses lèvres, l'autre lui parla sèchement.

« Viens ici, herbivore. »

Légèrement effrayé, donc encore plus idiot, Tsuna secoua la tête.

« Ma, ma, Hibari-san, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Takeshi tout sourire.

« La ferme, herbivore. Les chapeaux sont interdits à l'école. Retire-le immédiatement. » exigea le chargé de discipline.

« Demo, Hibari-san… tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Ca cache mes… mes… enfin tu vois quoi. » se justifia le plus jeune à voix basse.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Le règlement c'est le règlement. Si tu t'entêtes, je te mordrai à mort. »

Tsuna eut très peur mais résista, il y avait encore bien trop d'élèves, curieux de voir ce qu'Hibari lui voulait.

« Yadès ! » répondit-il avec la force du désespoir.

« Allons Hibari-san, laisse-le donc tranquille. Et puis on est en dehors de l'école, là. » intervint Takeshi.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il fut tapé pour la deuxième fois sur la journée, tombant au sol au pied de son bourreau.

« Tant que vous n'avez pas franchi les grilles, vous êtes encore tenu de vous tenir aux règles de l'école. » récita-t-il les yeux fermés.

Il les rouvrit rapidement pour voir l'inquiétude de son herbivore qui s'affaissait tout près de son ami.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir enfreint les lois du collège. »

« Hiiii ! » retentit aussitôt en réponse.

Une partie de l'esprit de Kyoya lui souffla que ses adorables oreilles devaient être aplaties de peur sous son chapeau. Aussi, il s'empressa de mettre son plan à exécution. Il fonça rapidement sur sa victime et toucha directement son ventre d'un grand coup puissant. Presque aussitôt, Dame Tsuna perdit connaissance, tombant sans le savoir dans les bras de son amour secret.

Ce dernier emmena sa victime dans son bureau, après avoir lancé son célèbre regard noir aux 'spectateurs' de son combat. Arrivé dans la salle de réception, il déposa sa charge sur le canapé et lui retira son couvre chef.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me fait pas faire celui-là.' _pensa-t-il distraitement.

En attendant, il avait enfin son spécimen rare à portée de main. Au début, songea-t-il, il ne signifiait rien pour lui, trop stupide et typiquement herbivore. Puis le bébé était arrivé et il s'était dit que, puisqu'il trainait avec Sawada, ce crétin n'était peut-être pas juste un bête herbivore. Maintenant il en était là, à le regarder dormir tranquillement… ses oreilles s'agitant faiblement. Le petit mouvement régulier des appendices l'hypnotisa, il était bien mieux sans rien pour les cacher. Les autres étudiants auraient sans doute pris ça pour du cosplay et se seraient moqués de lui. Mais Hibari n'en avait cure, il voulait les voir… peut-être même les toucher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, profitant de l'avoir pour lui seul. Il posa donc doucement sa main entre les deux oreilles duveteuses et caressa le haut de la tête de son Tsuna.

'_Ben oui, c'est le mien… il n'y a que moi qui l'apprécierais réellement comme ça. Il est trop mignon ainsi pour ses stupides toutous. Surtout pour ce foutu Bomber.' _

Bientôt ses attouchements eurent un bel effet sur son chaton. Il commençait à ronronner allègrement. Il mouvait même sa tête dans l'espoir d'accentuer ses caresses. La magie dura quelques instants, le brun savourait juste le doux bruit de son 'animal' à ses oreilles. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et Tsuna finit par se réveiller. Il se sentait bien, allongé et proche d'une divine source de bien-être. Ca chatouillait un peu mais c'était trop agréable pour qu'il veuille que ça s'arrête. Aussi, il appuya plus franchement sa tête contre la grande main qui passait entre ses appendices.

« Hein ? » s'étonna-t-il tout haut.

Quasi à ce moment, la caresse cessa, faisant gémir l'homme chat de perte.

« Encore. » murmura-t-il tout bas.

La main se réinstalla gentiment et commença à le gratouiller derrière un lobe sensible.

« Ron.. »

'_Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Un chat ? Ouh là… Minute ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons… c'est moi le chat !'_ paniqua-t-il intérieurement.

Subitement, il rouvrit les yeux mais à son étonnement le ronron ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Il faut dire que la main chaude repassait encore entre ses deux appendices, enchantant son instinct de félin. Doucement pour ne pas mettre fin à ce délicieux câlin, Tsuna se retourna de façon à voir son 'possesseur', même s'il n'aimait pas cette appellation. Il était face à une table basse et un divan lui faisait face. Il opéra donc l'air de rien un demi-tour pour savoir l'identité de la personne jouant avec lui. Sa vue était réduite, son plaisir était tellement intense que ses yeux étaient à demi clos. De sa position, il ne voyait que les jambes et le bas ventre de la personne qui l'avait prise avec lui. C'était sur un pantalon noir qu'il s'était quasi reposé, un garçon donc. Avec lenteur, son regard remonta vers son sauveur. Il avait un torse musclé et moulé dans une chemise blanche, et plus haut une magnifique bouche fine.

'_Ouah ! Il a de beaux yeux... Ah mais c'est…_ Hibari-san ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Deux tonfas ne tardèrent pas à se mettre devant lui, comme un mur protecteur pour l'autre garçon. Presque aussitôt, les événements précédents revinrent à la mémoire du plus jeune. Il avait désobéi à Hibari, et devant tout le monde ! Pourquoi diable était-il vivant ? Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais cela dénotait avec le personnage. Bon, ben… il n'avait pas trente-six solutions, il allait devoir s'excuser et s'en aller, supposait-il.

« Ano… gomenasai, Hibari-san. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus et te défier. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te jure. Et après coup, les autres élèves auraient sans doute prix ça pour une farce demo… »

Il fut coupé à ce moment-là par un traditionnel : « Tais-toi herbivore. » effrayant.

« Ha… Hai. » couina-t-il en réponse.

Un silence gênant suivit, et le plus petit osa poser une question qui, il le savait, risquait de lui coûter cher.

« Heu… Hibari-san ? Pourquoi je suis dans ton bureau ? »

Cette question, le président s'y attendait, et au lieu de dire la vérité, eut un rictus terrifiant.

« Je vais te punir pour tout à l'heure. »

« Nani ? » s'écria en tremblant Sawada.

Il criait toujours quand Kyoya l'alpagua contre le fauteuil.

'_Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Pitié !' _

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'anticipation et sans réfléchir plus deux mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« Onegai gomen. »

'_Putain ! Il est bien trop adorable ce petit herbivore !' _s'agaça le brun en voyant le joli spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hibari ne résista pas, sur ce point il était un adolescent normal, bourré d'hormones lui disant de prendre vite et bien son chaton.

Aussi, il continua sur sa lancée, coinçant le garçon sous son poids et l'embrassant sauvagement. Tsuna en resta comme deux ronds de flan, se rendant compte lentement que son Hibari l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

'_Bon sang, si c'est un rêve qu'on ne me réveille pas !'_

Mais bien évidemment, c'est quand on a ce genre de pensées que tout capote généralement.

« Juudaime ! Tsuna ! » entendirent-ils tous les deux crier.

En moins d'une seconde, un Gokudera furibard entra dans la pièce, en défonçant la porte, suivi par Yamamoto qui l'avait prévenu dès son réveil. Personne ne vit Reborn s'infiltrer incognito, regarder la scène puis repartir aussitôt. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'espérait mais le final n'allait pas tarder selon ses prédictions.

'_Laissons les faire. Ils y arriveront de toute façon.' _songeait-il joyeusement.

« Juudaime… » souffla Hayato, qu'il aille apparemment bien.

Puis il vit la situation de son boss et se figea. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était bien tombé, selon son point de vue tout à fait objectif.

« Ah ! Je suis soulagé, tu n'as rien Tsuna. Bon, ben je vais rentrer alors. A demain. » salua Yamamoto.

Il n'emmena pas son ami avec lui, malheureusement et la bombe éclata alors que le sportif s'éclipsait.

« Hibari ! Kisama ! Eloigne-toi du Juudaime ! Il est bien trop pur pour que tu le corrompes impunément. Lève-toi de sur lui ! »

Rien que pour énerver plus le gardien de la tempête, celui du nuage s'appuya encore plus sur son soi-disant boss.

« Argh ! » s'étouffa l'argenté.

« Humph. » respira aussitôt Tsuna, car Kyoya pesait bien plus lourd que lui.

Et cela même si c'était un bonheur d'avoir sa tête tout contre son puissant torse.

« Teme ! » persifla Hayato. « Bouge de là, tout de suite ! » éructa l'italien, en attrapant son ainé par la chemise et essayant de le dégager. Gokudera ne parvint pas à bouger sa cible d'un millimètre, car l'autre était fermement allongé sur sa propre proie.

« Ano… » tenta Tsunayoshi. « Gokudera-kun, je crois que tu peux arrêter. Hibari agit souvent à l'opposition de ce qu'on espère. Si tu abandonnes, il me lâchera peut-être. »

'_Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de sensé, il faut que ça soit ça !' _ pensa Hibari en plissant les yeux à l'explication. Bon, il savait qu'il était un peu tordu mais quand même… depuis quand l'herbivore le comprenait-il ?

Obéissant comme toujours à son chef, Hayato lâcha prise et attendit devant le canapé. Les deux autres soupirèrent intérieurement, se faisant sans le savoir à peu près la même réflexion.

'_Il est trop protecteur… on en viendrait à se poser des questions, parfois.' _

'_L'enfoiré, il le veut aussi. Va te faire voir, tête de poulpe, il est à moi !' _

Mais par pure vengeance, le président ne bougea pas. Il tenait à ce que l'autre laisse tranquille son herbivore, au moins sur ce plan !

Alors que l'argenté allait encore sortir une réplique cinglante, Tsuna, qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ce cinéma, se décida enfin à agir.

« Yamete kudasai, tous les deux ! Gokudera-kun, je crois qu'Hibari-san veut me parler. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

S'il espérait que sa petite bouille innocente, et écrasée, allait fonctionner, il avait juste. Il n'était que plus adorable encore avec son petit sourire contrit, et ses oreilles de chat, légèrement abaissées, tout pour les faire craquer.

« Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit de déplaisant, je te tue, Hibari. » crut bon de menacer le garçon en se retirant.

« Dégage, il t'a dit. » traduisit à sa manière l'aîné des trois étudiants.

Non sans grogner, Hayato s'en alla, bon gré, mal gré.

« Excuse-le Hibari-san. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me protège à ce point-là. Malgré tout, il ne pense pas à mal, je t'assure. » déclara doucement le châtain.

« Tais-toi, crétin d'herbivore. » lui répondit Kyoya.

Lui savait que l'autre enflammé voulait le corps de Son chaton. Et cela, il n'en était pas question. C'est sur ces pensées qu'ils partagèrent leur second baiser. Mais une fois de plus, l'élan du brun fut arrêté.

« Ano… Hibari-san, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Tsuna.

'_Il le fait exprès ou bien… A-t-on idée de poser pareille question à ce moment précis ?' _

« Urusai. » rétorqua-t-il une nouvelle fois, irrité qu'il ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il voulait.. et dans son bureau en plus !

« Demo, moi je… » protesta encore le dixième parrain Vongola.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir herbivore. Ca suffit, viens. »

Aussitôt le brun entraina son petit chat hors du bureau, lui remit son chapeau et quitta le collège. Tsuna se vit trainer dans plusieurs rues, et eut bien du mal à ne pas se trahir devant les ménagères et autres étudiants rentrant chez eux. Des poissonniers et des animaliers lui passaient sous le nez et apparemment son instinct voulait goûter à tout cela. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une grande maison traditionnelle. Kyoya en ouvrit la porte et le mena à l'intérieur. Promptement ils se déchaussèrent et montèrent sans tarder dans une chambre. Tsuna eut juste le temps de noter que la porte possédait un verrou, avant d'être posé sur le lit. Le brun l'abandonna deux secondes pour mettre la sureté puis il revint à lui. C'était là l'occasion pour l'homme-chat de tout lui dire.

« Ano, Hibari-san. Je crois que je t'aime. Non en fait, je suis amoureux de toi, alors s'il te plait… dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas un rêve. Tu ressens aussi quelque chose pour moi, hein ? » déclara de but en blanc Sawada en fermant ses yeux d'anticipation. Si c'était un rêve, ça aurait dû être à ce moment qu'il se serait réveillé probablement. Cependant, rien ne se passa, et le silence fut maître pendant quelques secondes.

Le brun avait été un peu surpris mais s'était repris de suite. Il tapota alors maladroitement la tête de son chaton pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, n'étant pas doué pour exprimer ce genre de choses à voix haute. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, l'hyper-intuition du plus petit se décida à réagir à ce moment, lui faisant ressentir beaucoup d'amour de la part du président du comité.

Kyoya était de plus en plus impatient, aussi il arrêta sa petite marque d'affection et allongea le garçon sur son lit. Tsuna lui sourit timidement et nicha sa tête dans son cou, ne l'enflammant que plus. Le chef du comité lui attrapa alors la nuque et l'embrassa avidement. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, une délicieuse valse qui leur coupa le souffle. Enfin, c'était surtout le petit brun qui ahanait à la fin, Hibari ne semblait pas être affecté plus que ça. Il laissa son herbivore reprendre son souffle, picorant son cou dévoilé pour passer le temps. Sawada adorait la douceur dont faisait preuve son amant, c'était bien différent de son attitude naturelle. Pourtant le comportement d'Hibari ne changeait pas beaucoup, seuls ses gestes parlaient pour lui, son visage n'exprimait guère grand-chose. Tsuna y décelait juste une pointe de désir très bien camouflé sous ses airs indifférents.

Le gardien du nuage continua son exploration, grignotant la peau bronzée de son chaton. Il fut arrêté sur son chemin par une chose communément appelée vêtement. Egal à lui-même, le jeune homme, irrité par tous ce qui le gênait, retira à la va-vite chemise, pantalon et boxer, tant qu'il y était. Sa proie se trémoussa en sentant la fraicheur sur sa peau nue. A ce constat, Kyoya eut un léger sourire en coin, il allait sous peu se plaindre d'avoir trop chaud le petit chat. Et là, un événement qu'il n'avait pas prévu accéléra tout !

« Hibari-san… »

Sa victime, gênée de son examen visuel, le suppliait quasiment de se dépêcher avec ses yeux trop innocents et le rouge aux joues. Ne tenant plus, le grand brun fondit à nouveau sur la bouche que son 'chat' martyrisait dans son attente.

Les gémissements rauques qui sortirent fut un savant mélange des deux garçons, faibles et multiples. Tsuna était très gêné mais inconsciemment il mettait le feu aux poudres avec ses délicieux petits bruits et son regard voilé de plaisir. Kyoya n'y résista pas et entreprit de le mettre dans un tel état qu'il ne sentirait pas sa préparation. Il n'était absolument pas un saint, encore moins quand un chef herbivore était alangui sous lui à gémir sous ses attentions. Sa bouche descendit donc sans préambule, pourléchant les tétons durcis et les faibles muscles que le petit corps lui laissait voir.

« Aha ha ! Hi… bari… san. » ronronna pratiquement le 'chaton'.

Apparemment, ses actions avaient un excellent effet sur sa proie, le plus âgé nota que la clavicule droite semblait être plus sensible que les autres endroits. Il s'amusa à redessiner avec un doigt taquin la ligne puis dériva sur un téton, puis plus bas encore.

La surprise fit crier Tsuna quand le membre explorateur trouva une cavité et que de petits cercles se firent sentir. Des frissons agréables lui remontaient l'échine, son instinct félin parla pour lui quand un son sonore sortit de sa gorge sans autorisation.

« Rrrrr. »

C'était un son doux et clairement de bien-être. Hibari s'amusa longuement à le torturer, exerçant quelques passages sur tout son corps, trouvant des zones sensibles qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

La torture appliquée à son corps rendit Tsuna rouge brique et à sa plus grande gêne, jamais connue jusqu'alors, une certaine partie de son anatomie le dévoila à son bourreau. Ce dernier s'en lécha les lèvres, fin prêt à dévorer cette petite chose tendue et légèrement mouillée. Le châtain, qui avait cru ne pas pouvoir être plus embarrassé, eut un cri étranglé de plaisir et de surprise mêlée quand une langue passa sur son gland. Cela eut pour résultat d'amener une couleur très prononcée sur tout le visage du petit herbivore.

« Ah iie Hibari-san. Iie c'est trop… »

Sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne put réfréner. Kyoya ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon, il poursuivait sa délicieuse activité. Le chef du comité en profitait d'ailleurs pleinement, englobant le sexe dans sa bouche, tantôt avec entrain, tantôt avec une lenteur toute calculée. Les lancinants vas-et-viens appliqués à son membre menèrent Tsu-chan au bord de l'orgasme, autant que les petits coups sur ses bourses pleines. Le plus jeune criait, ahanait mais rien n'y faisait Hibari ne s'arrêtait pas. Quoi qu'il tente de dire, l'autre faisait la sourde oreille, alors que l'élément du ciel voulait le prévenir de l'éminence de… Trop tard ! Il avait éjaculé dans la bouche de son amoureux !

'_Quel honte, il va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit. Surtout que ça ne doit pas être bon du tout.' _

Le Nuage sembla comprendre ses pensées rien qu'à son visage, et l'embrassa profondément lui faisant goûter sa semence. A la réflexion, ce n'était ni bon, ni mauvais. Sawada crut entendre quelques mots ressemblant à « c'est bon. » mais il crut rêver, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hibari de le rassurer de façon si directe.

Dame Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de s'en faire plus, Kyoya lui releva les jambes et s'attaqua à son antre sans hésitation, après avoir étalé du lubrifiant. Le châtain hoqueta, étonné de cet acte… et il commençait à comprendre qu'il allait passer à la casserole.

« Hibari-san… attends je t'en supplie. »

Seul un sourire de prédateur lui répondit, son corps parlait pour lui, son pénis était redevenu dur et son amant semblait au bout de sa patience.

'_Il va vraiment le faire ! Ah ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un loup qui veut me manger pour son quatre-heures !' _

D'instinct, son corps se tendit à cette vision plus que véridique. Un petit problème se présenta alors, le grand brun avait déjà fait pénétrer deux de ses doigts dans son anus. Sa contraction le surprit et il avança son index et son majeur un peu plus en avant. L'effet fut immédiat, Tsuna cria, un hurlement de pur extase, sa prostate avait été touchée, le rendant fébrile et détendant son corps d'un coup. Le président des élèves profita de l'occasion, mettant un troisième membre dans le trou, et les bougeant pour élargir l'entrée. Il choisit ce moment pour enfiler un préservatif et accola son sexe aux fesses de son chaton. Prévenant, même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, Hibari embrassa son Tsuna et lui caressa ses oreilles de chat en le pénétrant. La ruse fonctionna au début, mais la douleur était bien présente, Tsuna haletait mais se mordit la lèvre pour résister. Un peu de sang coula, quand ils se furent adaptés à leurs positions, Kyoya commença à bouger et vint recueillir le liquide rouge. Ils échangèrent un baiser au goût métallisé, et le châtain s'y abandonna, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la hampe imposante qui le remplissait de façon si gênante.

'_J'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie, je vais passer pour une vraie calamité devant lui. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas…'_ te décevoir Hibari-san. »

Son amour lui agrippa la tête, lui faisant rouvrir ses yeux, fermés sous le coup des premiers coups de reins.

« Tu parles trop. »

Une simple phrase tenant en trois mots ! Cependant, l'hyper intuition Vongola déchiffra pour lui le message : « c'est comme ça que je t'aime. » Un peu compliqué à deviner mais si chaud à entendre… même s'il ne lui avait pas dit clairement.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Ce dernier continua son affaire sans rien ajouter, ruant ses hanches avec force, entrant et sortant du corps offert à son bon plaisir. Subitement, il remarqua la douce queue touffue qui se balançait au rythme de ses coups. Pris d'une pulsion étrange, il agrippa l'appendice et le mordilla doucement.

« Miaa ! »

L'herbivore en avait gémi, voilà que la soi-disant aide de Reborn lui causait des tortures supplémentaires. Il fallait qu'elle soit sensible par-dessus le marché ! _'Ah ! Reborn je te hais pour m'avoir fait ça ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'Hibari-san soit pervers, mais là, il l'est assurément plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Dire qu'il est si calme en temps normal… Hein ? Non mais je déraille, là, il n'est pas calme… il dissimule habilement son tempérament à l'école, oui !' _

Kyoya ramena bientôt son attention sur lui, et lança ses hanches encore quelques fois. Le dernier coup, plus puissant que les autres, les firent venir en même temps. C'est avec son naturel désinvolte que le plus âgé se retira, enleva le préservatif, le jeta et puis s'allongea sur le côté. Tsuna en fut abasourdi, puis se souvenant avec qui il était, il secoua la tête, c'était la façon d'être de cet alouette si mal lunée, enfin bon, il était presque habitué maintenant. Après un petit sourire, le jeune homme se blottit doucement contre le dos de son président préféré et s'endormit rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent au son d'un bruit étrange, comme un clic ?

« Ah ! Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? »

« Je te prends des souvenirs, voyons. »

Le bébé mitraillait Hibari sous toutes ses coutures. Son protégé avait un doute quand à ses intentions. Ne les utiliserait-il pas plus volontiers pour un quelconque chantage sur lui ou sur son petit-ami, plutôt ?

« Arrêtes ça. Tu n'as pas le droit Reborn ! C'est illégal, et puis j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'amuses à le mater. Arrête bordel ! »

« Jaloux, Dame Tsuna ? » ricana le bébé.

« Silence. »

C'était un faible mot murmuré mais les deux garçons se turent automatiquement.

« Désolé, Hibari-san. » s'excusa son chaton.

Le plus grand des deux se réveilla convenablement puis s'assit en baillant.

« Content que vous ayez enfin ouvert les yeux tous les deux. Bon, j'ai des recherches à faire moi, j'y vais. » les salua l'arcobaleno.

« Quelles recherches ? » demanda curieux son élève.

Hibari ayant compris, plus vif que son petit copain, toucha aussitôt les deux oreilles de chat sur sa tête. La caresse entraîna une nouvelle fois un son appréciateur… qui finit par mettre la puce à l'oreille, c'est le cas de le dire, au Vongola Decimo.

« Reborn ! T'avais dit que ça s'en irait après ma déclaration ! » s'emporta Tsuna en l'attrapant vivement par la taille, et en le secouant.

« Ah bon, j'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir si tu veux redevenir normal. » sourit innocemment le petit mafieux.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, mais il menaça pathétiquement son tuteur pour qu'il se bouge les fesses au plus vite. Hibari se rappela à lui en baillant, et une fois que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il lui fit signe de venir près de lui. En bon garçon, Tsuna obéit et vint se lover contre lui, et il se remit à ronronner à plein régime, se faisant gentiment câliner.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue semaine que le petit problème se régla à l'agacement du chef de comité, habitué à son chaton. Enfin, il n'eut pas à se plaindre très longtemps, apparemment, les attributs de chat n'étaient pas indispensables à son amant pour ronronner et apprécier ses caresses sur sa touffe de cheveux hirsutes. Ce au grand damne de Gokudera qui s'énerva pendant de longs mois sur la séquestration forcée de son juudaime dans le bureau des fêtes avec son ennemi juré. Mais bon, apparemment Yamamoto avait trouvé un truc au bout de quelques temps pour le calmer, donc tout va bien désormais.

Fini ! Yes, yes, c'est finish, je suis contente ! J'y ai passé du temps, mais j'y suis arrivée au bout du compte ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cet OS, s'il vous plait. ^_^ (Yeux de chaton Drag mode larmes ! *pouvoir spécial pour des reviews*)


End file.
